This application is a 371 of PCT/EP99/08379 Nov. 12, 1999.
The present invention relates to novel agrochemical compositions having fungicidal action comprising pyrrolidones as active compounds, and to their use in the treatment of plants and in agriculture.
The present invention provides compositions comprising as active compounds compounds of the formula I 
where:
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, formyl or C1-C6-haloalkylcarbonyl;
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl;
R3-R12 are hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, formyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, cyano, C1-C6-alkylthio or phenyl, which may be unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atoms, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl groups, and their agriculturally useful salts.
Some of the compounds of the formula I are known from the literature (M. Augustin and P. Reinemann, Z. Chem. Volume 13, pp. 214-216 (1973), and/or they are commercially available. These are the following compounds:
1-anilino-3-phenylpyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-anilino-3-p-tolylpyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-(N-methylanilino)-3-p-tolylpyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-anilino-3-(3-chlorophenyl)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-anilino-3-(4-chlorophenyl)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-anilino-3-(4-bromophenyl)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(N-methylanilino)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-(4-chloroanilino)-3-p-tolylpyrrole-2,5-dione, 3-(4-bromophenyl)-1-(4-methylanilino)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-(4-chloroanilino)-3-(4-chlorophenyl)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-anilino-3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 3-(4-bromophenyl)-1-(4-methoxyanilino)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(3,4-dichloroanilino)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1-(N-methylanilino)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-anilino-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-(4-chloroanilino)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-(4-methoxyanilino)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-(2-methoxyanilino)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-(4-fluoroanilino)-3-(4-chlorophenyl)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(4-methylanilino)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-(4-methylanilino)-3-phenylpyrrole-2,5-dione, 3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(2,4-dichloroanilino)pyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-(2,4-dichloroanilino)-3-phenylpyrrole-2,5-dione, 1-(2,4-dichloroanilino)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)pyrrole-2,5-dione.
A fungicidal activity of these compounds has hitherto not been described.
Surprisingly, it has been found that compounds of the formula I have fungicidal activity. They are suitable for controlling harmful fungi in the treatment of plants, and also for the therapeutic treatment of diseases in humans caused by harmful fungi, and for veterinary treatment in mammals.
Compounds of the formula I can be prepared by the same method as that described in the literature (Z. Chem. Volume 13, pp. 214-216 (1973)). The starting materials are either known from the literature or commercially available.
In the definition of the substituents R1 to R12, the given terms are collective terms for a group of compounds.
In each case, halogen is fluorine, bromine, chlorine or iodine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
Examples of other meanings are:
C1-C6-alkyl: methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 1-methylethyl, n-butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl or 1,1-dimethylethyl, in particular ethyl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl: a C1-C6-alkyl radical as mentioned above such as partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, for example trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl or 3-chloropropyl, in particular 2-fluoroethyl or 2-chloroethyl;
C1-C6-alkoxy: methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, n-butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy or 1,1-dimethylethoxy, in particular methoxy or ethoxy;
C3-C8-cycloalkyl: for example cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl;
halo-C1-C6-alkoxy: a C1-C6-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is substituted by fluorine, chlorine or bromine;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl: a carbonyl group which is substituted by a C1-C6-alkyl radical as mentioned above, such as, for example, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl;
halo-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl: a C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl radical as mentioned above which is substituted by fluorine, chlorine or bromine;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: a sulfonyl group which is substituted by a C1-C6-alkyl radical as mentioned above;
halo-C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: a C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl radical as mentioned above which is substituted by fluorine, chlorine or bromine;
C1-C6-alkylthio: a sulfur atom which is substituted by a C1-C6-alkyl radical as mentioned above;
an unsubstituted or substituted phenyl radical: a phenyl radical which is mono- or polysubstituted. The substituents can be chosen at will, for example the following: halogen atoms, C1-C6-alkyl or halo-C1-C6-alkyl.
For the purpose of the present invention, the compounds listed under items 1-4 below are preferred with a view to the definitions of substituents mentioned, in each case on their own or in combination with one another:
1. Compounds of the formula 1, where R1 is as defined below: hydrogen, methyl, ethyl or formyl, in particular hydrogen or methyl.
2. Compounds according to 1, where R2 is as defined below: hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, in particular hydrogen.
3. Compounds according to 1 or 2, where R3-R12 are as defined below: hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, methoxy, methylthio, cyano.
4. Compounds according to 1 to 3, where at least two of the radicals R8-R12 and in addition at least two of the radicals R3-R7 are hydrogen and the others are hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy or difluoromethoxy.
The two phenyl rings are preferably unsubstituted (R3xe2x80x94R12 =H) or preferably mono-, di- or trisubstituted, suitable substituents being mainly the following: C1-C6-alkyl, halogen, halo-C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C1-C6-alkoxy, in particular methyl, isopropyl, fluorine, chlorine, trifluoromethyl or trifluoromethoxy.
In general, the abovementioned compounds have been found to be particularly effective.
For the purpose of the present invention, for example the following compounds in Table 1 are suitable fungicidally active compounds:
The compounds of the formula I can preferably be prepared according to the following reaction scheme: 
The compounds of the formula II listed in Table 2 below are novel compounds:
Compounds of the formula II are in particular those in which R1 is a hydrogen atom or a C1-C4-alkyl group or a formyl group (xe2x80x94CHO). Preference is furthermore given to compounds II in which the radicals R2, Ra and Rb independently of one another have the following meanings:
R2 is hydrogen;
Ra is phenyl which may be mono- or polysubstituted, preferably mono- or disubstituted, by halogen or by a phenyl group which for its part may also be substituted by halogen or C1-C4-haloalky, C1-C4-haloalkoxy.
Rb is phenyl which may be mono- or polysubstituted, preferably mono- to tetrasubstituted, by halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-haloalkoxy.
In this context, the radicals R1, Ra and Rb in the case of the compounds II have, for example, the following meanings:
R1: hydrogen, methyl, formyl;
R2: hydrogen;
Ra: phenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl, 4-phenylphenyl, 2,6-dichlorophenyl or 2-chlorophenyl.
Rb: 4-isopropylphenyl, 2,3,5,6-tetrafluorophenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, phenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-cyanophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 4-iodophenyl.
The compounds I have an excellent fungicidal activity. This is true, in particular, for the compounds Nos. 1, 13, 14, 17, 23, 26, 30, 31, 34, 35, 36, 38, 43, 45, 46, 51, 56, 969, 970, 971, 30 972, 973 and 977 listed in Table 1. Particularly preferred compounds are the following: Nos. 13, 14, 23, 26, 31, 35, 36, 38, 46, 56, 969, 970, 971, 972, 973 and 977 listed in table 1. Particularly preferred compounds are the following: Nos. 13, 14, 23, 26, 31, 35, 36, 38, 46, 56, 969, 970, 971, 972 and 973.
Normally, the plants are sprayed or dusted with the active compounds, or the seeds of the plants are treated with the active compounds.
The formulations (fungicidal compositions or agrochemical compositions) are prepared in a known manner, e.g. by extending the active compound with solvents and/or carriers, if desired using emulsifiers and dispersants, it also being possible to use other organic solvents as auxiliary solvents if water is used as diluent. Suitable auxiliaries are essentially: solvents, such as aromatics (e.g. xylene), chlorinated aromatics (e.g. chlorobenzenes), paraffins (e.g. mineral oil fractions), alcohols (e.g. methanol, butanol), ketones (e.g. cyclohexanone), amines (e.g. ethanolamine, dimethylformamide) and water; carriers, such as ground natural minerals (e.g. kaolins, clays, talc, chalk) and ground synthetic minerals (e.g. highly-disperse silica, silicates); emulsifiers, such as non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers (e.g. polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, alkylsulfonates and arylsulfonates) and dispersants, such as lignosulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Suitable surfactants are the alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts and ammonium salts of aromatic sulfonic acids, e.g. ligno-, phenol-, naphthalene- and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, or of fatty acids, alkyl- and alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl, lauryl ether and fatty alcohol sulfates, and salts of sulfated hexa-, hepta- and octadecanols, and also of fatty alcohol glycol ether, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and of its derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene or of the naphthalenesulfonic acids with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isococtyl-, octyl- or nonylphenol, alkylphenol polyglycol ether, tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers or polyoxypropylene alkyl ethers, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetate, sorbitol esters, lignosulfite waste liquors or methycellulose.
Powders, materials for spreading and dusts can be prepared by mixing or grinding the active ingredients together with a solid carrier.
Granules, e.g. coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active compounds to solid carriers. Solid carriers are mineral earths, such as silica gel, silicic acids, silicates, talc, kaolin, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers, such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin, such as cereal meal, ureas, and meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders, or other solid carriers.
Examples of such preparations are:
I. a solution of 90 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention and 10 parts by weight of N-methyl-pyrrolidone which is suitable for use in the form of microdrops;
II. a mixture of 10 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 70 parts by weight of xylene, 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of oleic acid N-monoethanolamide, 5 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzesulfonate, 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil; a dispersion is obtained by finely distributing the solution in water.
III. an aqueous dispersion of 10 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil;
IV. an aqueous dispersion of 10 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 25 parts by weight of cyclohexanol, 55 parts by weight of a mineral oil fraction of boiling point 210 to 280xc2x0 C. and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil;
V. a mixture, ground in a hammer mill, of 80 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, which is preferably in solid form, 3 parts by weight of sodium diisobutylnaphthalene-2-sulfonate, 10 parts by weight of a sodium lignosulfonate from a sulfite waste liquor and 7 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel; a spray mixture is obtained by finely distributing the mixture in water;
VI. an intimate mixture of 3 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention and 97 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin; this dust comprises 3% by weight of active compound;
VII. an intimate mixture of 30 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 62 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel and 8 parts by weight of paraffin oil which has been sprayed onto the surface of this silica gel; this preparation imparts good adhesion properties to the active compound;
VIII. a stable aqueous dispersion of 40 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 10 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a phenolsulfonic acid/urea/formaldehyde condensate, 2 parts by weight of silica gel and 48 parts by weight of water, which can be diluted further;
IX. a stable oily dispersion of 20 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention, 2 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, 8 parts by weight of fatty alcohol polyglycol ether, 20 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a phenolsulfonic acid/urea/formaldehyde condesate and 50 parts by weight of a paraffinic mineral oil.
The active compounds of the formula I are distinguished by an outstanding activity against a broad spectrum of phytopathogenic fungi, in particular from the classes of the Ascomycetes, Deuteromycetes, Phycomycetes and Basidiomycetes. Some of them act systemically, and they can therefore also be employed as foliar- and soil-acting fungicides.
They are particlarly important for the control of a large number of fungi on a variety of crop plants, such as wheat, rye, barley, oats, rice, maize, grass, cotton, soya, coffee, sugar cane, grape vine, fruit-bearing species, ornamentals and vegetables, such as cucumbers, beans and cucurbits, and on the seed of these plants.
The compounds are applied by treating the fungi or the seed, plants, materials or soil to be protected against fungal infection with a fungicidally active amount of the active compounds. They are applied before or after infection of the materials, plants or seeds with the fungi.
Specifically, the novel compounds are suitable for controlling the following plant diseases: Erysiphe graminis (powdery mildew) in cereals, Erysiphe cichoracearum and Sphaerotheca fuliginea in cucurbits, Podosphaera leucotricha in apples, Uncinula necator in grapevine, Puccinia species in cereals, Rhizoctonia species in cotton and lawn, Ustilago species in cereals and sugar cane, Venturia inaegualis (scab) in apples, Helminthosporium species in cereals, Septoria nodorum in wheat, Botrytis cinerea (gray mold) in strawberries, grapevine, ornamentals and vegetables, Cercospora arachidicola in groundnuts, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides in wheat and barley, Pyricularia oryzae in rice, Phytophthora infestans in potatoes and tomatoes, Fusarium and Verticillium species in a variety of plants, Plasmopara viticola in grapevine and Alternaria species in vegetables and fruit.
The active compounds of the formula I can be present either in free from or in the form of their agriculturally utilizable or environmentally compatible salts. Such salts are, for example, acid addition salts with inorganic or organic acids, for example hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, acetic acid, and other acids.
The active compounds of the formula I can also be employed in the protection of materials (protection of wood), e.g. against Paecilomyces variotii. 
In general, the fungicidal compositions comprise of from 0.1 to 95, preferably from 0.5 to 90, % by weight of active compound.
Depending on the nature of the desired effect, the rates of application are between 0.025 and 2, preferably 0.1 to 1, kg of active compound per ha.
In the treatment of seed, amounts of 0.001 to 50 g, preferably 0.01 to 10 g, of active compound are generally required per kilogram of seed.
The compositions according to the invention can also be present in the application form as fungicides together with other active compounds, e.g. herbicides, insecticides, growth regulators and fungicides, or else with fertilizers.
In many cases, mixing them with other fungicidally active compounds results in a widened fungicidal spectrum of action. In particular when used in combination with other fungicidally active compounds, the active compounds of the formula I reduce the risk of development of resistance compared to the use of the individual active compounds.
If the crop plants or the seeds are treated with combination preparations of active compounds of the formula I and other fungicidally active compounds, this application can be carried out simultaneously or successively. If the active compounds of the formula I are used simultaneously with other fungicides, this is advantageously carried out by preparing an agrochemical mixture of the two active compounds, which mixture is used in a customary manner for treating the crop plants or the seeds. If the active compounds are applied successively, this is advantageously carried out by using the individual active compounds either within a short period of time or in intervals of several days or weeks.
The overall frequency of the treatment of plants or of seeds with fungicides can be reduced by this combined application.
For the purpose of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9ccombination preparationxe2x80x9d is to be understood as meaning, in principle, all agrochemical composition which comprise active compounds of the formula I or II and one or more active compounds, in particular those having fungicidal action, for example in the form of customary agrochemical mixtures. Furthermore, the term xe2x80x9ccombination preparationsxe2x80x9d also includes those agrochemical preparations which comprise active compounds of the formula I and furthermore a note that these active compounds are suitable for combined application with other active compounds in the agricultural sector. Such a note may be present, for example, in the form of a label on the packaging on the commercial product or on the container containing the active compound of the formula I and/or the agrochemical composition which comprises an active compound of the formula I. Alternatively, it is also possible for other agrochemical products to contain corresponding notes concerning the combined application with compounds of the formula I or II. In this context, such products are likewise combination preparations which are suitable for use in combination with active compounds of the formula I and/or II.
The following list of fungicides together with which the compounds according to the invention can be used is intended to illustrate possible combinations, but not to impose any limitation:
sulfur, dithiocarbamates and their derivatives, such as iron(III) dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese zinc ethylenediaminebisdithiocarbamate, tetramethylthiuram disulfide, ammonia complex of zinc (N,N-ethylenebisdithiocarbamate), ammonia complex of zinc (N,N-propylenebisdithiocarbamate), zinc (N,N-propylenebisdithiocarbamate), N,N-polypropylenebis(thiocarbamoyl) disulfide;
nitro derivatives, such as dinitro-(1-methylheptyl)phenyl crotonate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenyl-3,3-dimethylacrylate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenyl isopropyl carbonate, diisopropyl 5-nitro-isophthalate;
heterocyclic substances, such as 2-heptadecyl-2-imidazoline acetate, 2,4-dichloro-6-(o-chloroanilino)-s-triazine, O,O-diethyl phthalimidophosphonothioate, 5-amino-1-[bis(dimethylamino)phosphinyl]-3-phenyl-1,2,4-triazole, 2,3-dicyano-1,4-dithio-anthraquinone, 2-thio-1,3-dithiolo-[4,5-b]-quinoxaline, methyl 1-(butylcarbamoyl)-2-benzimidazolecarbamate, 2-methoxycarbonylaminobenzimidazole, 2-(fur-2-yl)benzimidazole, 2-(thiazol-4-yl )benzimidazole, N-(1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethylthio)tetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthiotetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthiophthalimide, N-dichlorofluoromethylthio-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N-phenylsulfuric diamide, 5-ethoxy-3-trichloromethyl-1,2,3-thiadiazole, 2-thiocyanomethylthiobenzothiazole, 1,4-dichloro-2,5-dimethoxybenzene, 4-(2-chlorophenylhydrazono)-3-methyl-5-isoxazolone, pyridine 2-thion-1-oxide, 8-hydroxyquinoline and its copper salt, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiine, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiine 4,4-dioxide, 2-methyl-5,6-dihydro-4H-pyran-3-carboxanilide, 2-methylfuran-3-carboxanilide, 2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxanlilide, 2,4,5-trimethylfuran-3-carboxanilide cyclohexyl-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, N-cyclohexyl-N-methoxy-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, 2-methylbenzanilide, 2-iodobenzanilide, N-formyl-N-morpholine-2,2,2-trichloromethyl acetal, piperazine-1,4-diylbis(1-(2,2,2-trichloroethyl)formamide, 1-(3,4-dichloroanilino)-1-formylamino-2,2,2-trichloroethane, 2,6-dimethyl-N-tridecylmorpholine and its salts, 2,6-dimethyl-N-cyclododecylmorpholine and its salts, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-cis-2,6-dimethylmorpholine, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]piperidine, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-ethyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylethyl]-1H-1,2 4-triazole, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-n-Proply-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, N-(n-propyl)-N-(2,4,6-trichlorophenoxyethyl)-Nxe2x80x2-imidazolylurea, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-butanone, (2-chlorophenyl)-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-pyrimidinemethanol, 5-butyl-2-dimethylamino-4-hydroxy-6-methylpyrimidine, bis(p-chlorophenyl)-3-pyridinemethanol, 1,2-bis(3-ethoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene, 1,2-bis(3-methoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene, [2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl]-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ethanol, 1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)-1-(4-fluorophenyl)oxiran-2-ylmethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, and
various fungicides, such as dodecylguanidine acetate, 3-[3-(3,5-dimethyl-2-oxycyclohexyl)-2-hydroxyethyl)]glutarimide, hexachlorobenzene, methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(2-furoyl)-DL-alaninate, methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(2xe2x80x2-methoxyacetyl)-D,L-alaninate, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-chloroacetyl-D,L-2-amino-butyrolactone, methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(phenylacetyl)-DL-alaninate, 5-methyl-5-vinyl-3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-2,4-dioxo-1,3-oxazolidine, 3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-5-methyl-5-methoxy-methyl-1,3-oxazolidine-2,4-dione, 3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1-isopropylcarbamoylhydantoin, N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dimethylcyclopropane-1,2-dicarboximide, 2-cyano- [N-(ethylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoximino]acetamide, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pentyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 2,4-difluoro-a-(1H-1,2,4-triazolyl-1-methyl)benzhydryl alcohol, N-(3-chloro-2,6-dinitro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-3-chloro-2-aminopyridine, 1-((bis(4-fluorophenyl)methylsilyl)-methyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
strobilurins, such as methyl E-methoximino-[xcex1-(o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetate, methyl E-2-{2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy]phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl-E-methoximino-[xcex1-(2-phenoxyphenyl)]acetamide, N-methyl-E-methoximino-[xcex1-(2,5-dimethyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetamide,
anilinopyrimidines, such as N-(4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-yl)aniline, N-[4-methyl-6-(1-propinyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]aniline, N-(4-methyl-6-cyclopropylpyrimidin-2-yl)aniline,
phenylpyrroles, such as 4-(2,2difluoro-1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)pyrrole-3-carbonitrile,
cinnamamides, such as 3-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-acryloylmorpholide.